<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Miraculous Adventures of La Paonne and Le Papillon (or: Grand Miracle AU) by RandomCommentingGuestAnon06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313285">The Miraculous Adventures of La Paonne and Le Papillon (or: Grand Miracle AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomCommentingGuestAnon06/pseuds/RandomCommentingGuestAnon06'>RandomCommentingGuestAnon06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(technically) - Freeform, AU concept, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Félix Are Siblings, Butterfly Félix Graham de Vanily, Gen, Good Lila Rossi, Kwami Swap, Lila Rossi Redemption, Not a fic, Peacock Lila Rossi, Protective Félix (Miraculous Ladybug)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomCommentingGuestAnon06/pseuds/RandomCommentingGuestAnon06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU that's been bouncing in my head for the past few weeks and refused to leave until I actually made an ao3 account and wrote it down.</p><p>the gist: coccinelle (ladybug emilie / ladybug gabriel) hunts down the peacock and butterfly miraculous to resurrect their spouse. peacock is lila, who is significantly less irredeemable, and butterfly is felix, who is closer to his pv counterpart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Miraculous Adventures of La Paonne and Le Papillon (or: Grand Miracle AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>disclaimer - this isn't a fic, it's just an au.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alright, let's get started. First, some worldbuilding.</p><ul>
<li>Fu isn't the Guardian, technically. He lost the Peacock and Butterfly miraculous, but the loses the rest of the box somehow (maybe someone conks him over the head and steals it). He's still in Paris, but he mostly just wanders around in the background until Feast probably.</li>
<li>The Miraculous Box somehow ends up in the hands of the Agreste family. Gabriel and Emilie try to use the wish - one of them wielding the Ladybug, the other wielding the Black Cat. They're probably going to try to wish for something small and sentimental.</li>
<li>The Black Cat wielder gets struck with the backlash from the wish and falls into a coma. I'm not really sure which would be more interesting - Gabriel would be a more traditional "ends justify the means" all out villain, while Emilie could be literally any other kind of antagonist.</li>
<li>When the seven original miraculous are united, they are capable of a ritual called the Grand Miracle, which Coccinelle think can be used to bring their spouse. </li>
<li>Coccinelle's powers differ significantly from Ladybug's, since a four on one fight would be a bit difficult to balance. They have the power of <strong>An</strong><strong>imation</strong>, which allows them to create monsters from whole cloth, with one sort-of gimmicky weakness. The public is still going to call these creatures Akuma.</li>
<li>The Akuma target emotionally vulnerable individuals, so Coccinelle can try to lure out the other two Miraculous. And due to their good luck, it works like a charm.</li>
<li>The Akuma are like your worst nightmares, but pure red and covered in spots. They usually have one really specific power that throws the heroes off.</li>
<li>When an Akuma is defeated, the creative energies of the Ladybug reverse all the damage it does, a la Miraculous Ladybug.</li>
</ul><p>Now onto our first intrepid protagonist - Lila Rossi. Oh boy.</p><ul>
<li>So Canon Lila is basically Lawful Evil - she lies for her own selfish reasons, and she's willing to work within authority to achieve her goals.</li>
<li>GM Lila is going to be more Neutral Good - willing to bend the rules to get things done and help out.</li>
<li>So Season 1 starts out with Lila and her mother moving to Paris.</li>
<li>Her mother isn't a <em>bad</em> person, but she's almost always busy with her work and leaves Lila on her own pretty often.</li>
<li>The Peacock Miraculous is a gift from her absent father (and is also not broken). Duusu emerges when he detects the first Akuma and encourages her to become La Paonne.</li>
<li>Lila's arcs are centered around gaining genuine friendships and learning how to stop hurting people. The Peacock enhances her empathy to preternatural levels (she can literally feel other people's pain) and it's a good catalyst for her to grow as a character.</li>
<li>She probably lies in her origin until she starts to feel the consequences for her actions. The big event for her (the other minor pangs of guilt she brushes off) is probably when one of her classmates get emotionally distraught enough to be caught by an akuma due to her lying. More importantly, they never blame her for it, which just piles on the guilt.</li>
<li>Not really sure who to do for this? Maybe Rogercop - she lies about knowing where the bracelet is, which gets Sabrina targeted by the Akuma after her dad gets sacked. </li>
<li>She comes clean early in season 1 and works towards forgiveness for the rest of it. By the events of Volpina, she's basically forgiven by everyone except Chloe (because <em>nobody</em> fools her and gets away with it, and she has a strong protective streak) and Alya (who is a journalist, but is softer in her opposition - more a gentle distrust than an active antagonism - lot of sass between them).</li>
<li>Her flaw is probably an overdependence on the Miraculous - she thinks her empathy and good actions are only because of the Peacock, and is afraid she'll go back to the way she was if she removes it. This leads into a scene where Duusu assures her she's a good person and she calms down.</li>
<li>Since Canon Lila's only character traits are "Lying" and "Into Adrien", I've decided to make this Lila an aspiring actress. She gets pretty close with Mylene and Nino, and once Mari gets over the whole lying thing (because of course she would) she models some of her work.</li>
<li>Honestly, Lila's newly found hyperempathy probably drives her to at least try to befriend everyone in the class, especially Chloe once they meet her mother.</li>
<li>Her power is called <strong>Guardian</strong>, and it summons a Senticreature to aid an Akuma victim, much like Mayura's Amokization. On it's own, a Senticreature is usually less powerful than an Akuma, unless the holder has strong enough emotions.</li>
<li>Her costume probably starts like the Ladybug costume, but starting from her redemption she realizes she can reshape it and really jazzes it up.</li>
</ul><p>Now for Félix Agreste. Yes, Agreste.</p><ul>
<li>So I decided on Felix as the Butterfly wielder because every other non-Miraculous wielder in the Akuma class is either paired off (Juleka/Rose, Mylene/Ivan) or Lila.</li>
<li>Félix and Adrien are twins. Coccinelle sends Adrien to a private school (same one as Kagami) and Félix to Francoise-Dupont (something about building character).<b></b>
</li>
<li>Félix is closer to Fanon/PV in this AU - less of an jerk and more of a gentleman. Refined, but not cruel. He has a strong sense of justice that takes precedence over his image, and is extremely protective over the people close to him.</li>
<li>So Félix gets sent to public school.<b></b><b></b>
</li>
<li>Félix probably starts off close to Chloe, but drifts away as he realizes how much of a jerk she is. It's at this point that he gets the Butterfly (not really sure how yet, maybe tucked in a library book somewhere). Nooroo emerges when he detects the first Akuma and encourages him to become Le Papillon.</li>
<li>Félix's arcs are about letting down his walls and forming meaningful friendships with the people around him. The Butterfly's powers of Connection (not Transmission, that's stupid) help him make these bonds a bit easier.</li>
<li>Like Adrien, Félix probably has a hard time disobeying authority figures. This is probably his main flaw, along with an inability to trust others with things he deems important, such as his brother.<b></b>
</li>
<li>Félix probably ends up befriending the same trio that Adrien does, drawn by their righteousness and protective instinct. He's the straight man to their antics, but is more than happy to participate. (<em>I can't believe you're planning on stealing the principal's phone. ... Of course I'm helping, why wouldn't I?)</em><b></b>
</li>
<li>His power is called <strong>Champion</strong>, and I'm pretty sure we already know what that does from all the Butterfly Kwami Swap fics. Similar power level to Guardian, and together they're usually enough to defeat the Akuma.</li>
<li>His costume probably starts out like the Ladybug costume, but he changes it to match La Paonne's.</li>
</ul><p>So for their relationship:</p><ul>
<li>Both Paonne and Papillon are pretty stoic and pragmatic in their hero personas, so their interactions start out pretty formal. However, this ends up reducing their ability to effectively maneuver as a team, so they decide to start training together and getting to know each other.<b></b>
</li>
<li>This comes to a head when Paonne and Papillon decide to do a mutual identity reveal close to the finale of the season.</li>
<li>Lila's first impression of Félix is probably "stuffy rich kid who doesn't know a thing about the world" and is almost immediately disproven in the next few episodes when he stands up to Chloe and actually befriends people.<b></b>
</li>
<li>Félix, on the other hand, immediately pegs Lila as "shady and manipulative", which holds until she reveals herself and the Butterfly confirms she's actually trying to be a good person. They become friends shortly after.<b></b>
</li>
<li>Their friendship is mostly them trying to open up and overcome their bad habits together, and they manage to support each other in and out of the costume.</li>
<li>They're just friends, for the most part.</li>
</ul><p>Now on the topic of our former leads:</p><ul>
<li>A lot of the non-superhero drama in Canon comes from Lila scheming. That being said, this is my AU, and I like fluff. So we're replacing all of that.</li>
<li>Marinette is basically her canon self, but without Ladybug. She has a tendency to be kind of flaky because of how busy she is all the time, but she's a genuinely good person. She ends up overstressing herself a lot due to how much work she puts on herself, which comes to a head when Lila drags her into a bathroom and tells her she needs to slow down. They end up being really good friends.</li>
<li>All the Lila Akuma episodes are now Marinette Champion episodes, since her positivity and creativity make her a good Champion.</li>
<li>Adrien, as mentioned before, gets sent to private school with Kagami. He also still has his photoshoots, which Lila and Marinette end up invited to (Lila because she's also a part-time model, Marinette because some of her designs are being used). Félix and Lila, seeing Marinette blushing profusely and Adrien lightly blushing back, do a bit of digging and decide that they're great for each other.</li>
<li>So all the Lila drama scenes are now them trying to get Adrien and Marinette together.</li>
<li>And then a wrench is thrown into the works when Félix takes Adrien out to go hang out with his friends and some blue-haired guy on a boat and they start a band together?<b></b>
</li>
<li>And Lila takes Marinette to go meet a friend of Adrien's and they hit it off really well?</li>
<li>And then it turns out that the blue-haired guy and the fencer friend are also kind of into each other???</li>
<li>So now they're trying to get Luka and Adrien and Kagami and Marinette together.</li>
<li>I'm a polyshipper, sue me.</li>
<li>Félix (the episode) is now Felix (the episode) - the Agreste bros get a visit from their cousin, Felix Graham-de-Vanily, who replaces Canon's Félix Graham-de-Vanily.</li>
<li>This is so dumb :P</li>
</ul><p>And to wrap this up, every other Miraculous wielder.</p><ul>
<li>So Coccinelle manages to fix the Black Cat Miraculous and gives it to Nathalie to use with them, becoming Lady Nuit.</li>
<li>Now this Nathalie is a lot more vicious than in Canon - she still wants to bring back Coccinelle's spouse, but it's a lot more personal.</li>
<li>Lady Nuit wields the power of <strong>Corruption</strong>, which is longer lasting but less powerful than most other Miraculous powers. The victim's darker side is enhanced, while their positive traits are minimized. Think Eagle's Freedom - their inhibitions are released, but also steered towards darker deeds.</li>
<li>So one by one, Coccinelle and Lady Nuit send out corrupted Miraculous to the students at Francoise-Dupont (because they're emotionally volatile and they suspect the heroes are close to at least some of the students).</li>
<li>This is the main source of drama for Season 3 - Paonne and Papillon realize something's off with their friends in two to three episode arcs and are trying to figure out how Coccinelle is corrupting them and the other Miraculous</li>
</ul><p>So that's the AU, basically. It's pretty open-ended, mostly because I don't have any specific ideas for any particular episode in mind. It's mostly just me thinking about how I can put a more heroic spin on the lesser antagonists from the series.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>